


The Next Adventure

by Steakinmyheart



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steakinmyheart/pseuds/Steakinmyheart
Summary: Billy and Mandy are growing up! But that doesn't mean they can't still have fun, right? I could maybe leave this as a one-shot, but I really wanna go somewhere with it.





	The Next Adventure

“Do you guys think I’m…pretty?” Billy’s empty head almost exploded.

“Let’s get this party started. Billy, do you take Mandy to be your lawfully wedded wife?” “I DO!” Mandy’s eyes bulged.

            Billy and Mandy had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. The ‘why’ always seemed a bit of a mystery, though. Billy was the dumbest being on the planet, and Mandy was the cruelest. Billy was constantly happy; Mandy never smiled. Billy never shut up, and Mandy hardly ever opened her mouth. Yet, Mandy couldn’t deny Billy could be quite the psychopath. And Billy…well he didn’t think much, but Mandy never failed to come play with him, so he was happy. For a while, if asked Mandy’s excuse would be that she hung around with Billy to see his hamster, then once it died and Grim lost the bet and had to be their friend for eternity, her new excuse was created.

They had certainly been through some weird experiences—what with being friends with the Grim Reaper and all. Billy had a “son” that was a spider named Jeff, and Mandy’s future was to possibly become the supreme ruler of the world as a hideous monster. Billy hated spiders and once tried to propose to Mandy in the hopes that she would take care of Jeff; Mandy didn’t hurt him like she could’ve, but made him tell her what was wrong instead (though she didn’t really care about his arachnophobia).

Mandy, in her own way, cared for Billy. Though she wouldn’t admit it like Billy would—hugs, unexpected kisses, and words of friendship. She denied she cared, yet in one of her possible futures she had insured that Billy would always be around; you don’t make thousands of clones of someone if you don’t feel something for them. Yet, many of these things were forgotten at this point.

Billy and Mandy were in high school now. They were still best friends, but now everyone thought that was weird—even for those two. Their behavior remained unchanged, but it was slowly mellowing. Mandy was still cruel and Billy was still an idiot. They still hung out every day and didn’t really associate with anyone else except for Irwin and Nergal Jr. occasionally—and even they had matured somewhat. Irwin had lost some weight and his voice dropped, but Mandy knew the powers he could have if he wanted, so in her eyes he was still the same weakling he had always been. Yet, he seemed to have given up on her for the most part, and even dated a few girls, so his presence was less disgusting since he wasn’t constantly hitting on her.

Mandy had hoped quietly Billy would grow into his nose, but it stayed pretty much the same just like his dad’s, but maybe not quite as large as it was since Billy’s mom had such a tiny nose. Billy was just happy to be taller than his parents—and Mandy—who was about 5 inches shorter than him (which she hated to be reminded of). But Mandy was rather pleased with how she looked so far; she had the same build her mother Claire had, which made manipulating people just a bit easier, but not over-cumbersome at the same time. One might say she had blossomed, but she was more comparable to a harsh weed thriving in any environment than something like a delicate flower in bloom. And every year those kids grew Grim would giggle and say he was one more year closer to fulfilling his promise…and then he was going to reap them himself.

Grim talked a big game, but really he had come to somewhat enjoy Billy and Mandy’s existence. Their attitudes were the same, but Mandy bossed him less and Billy actually was fun to play with once in a while. Mandy would let him take naps or watch TV while she did her homework—he thought he even heard her hum once or twice when she had her headphones in. Her dad finally stopped calling her son—she was clearly female at this point in life—and her parents were less fearful of her because she was rather independent. Their only interactions really were at meal time when Mandy would enter the room, pick up a plate and take it back to her room.

Billy and Mandy had recently begun to just hang out rather than go on crazy adventures; instead Mandy would come over after school and her and Billy would play video games while Grim watched. Their main reason, Mandy said, was that “it would be harder to rule the world without a decent education,” and Mandy didn’t want to leave Billy in the dust so she would study with him. He still didn’t really understand anything, but he was mostly passing his classes by sheer luck—nobody would accuse him of being a genius though. Mandy had a GPA of 4.2 (A++ in all her classes) and Billy had a solid 2.5. He didn’t know what that meant, but he liked how it looked so he was content, and so was Mandy because once she thought he knew enough to get a C+, she would close her textbook and turn on the TV.

Today, however, was different. Mandy had just finished helping Billy with math and picked up the remote, when it was smacked out of her hand and fell to the carpet. She glared at Billy. “Do you WANT me to hurt you, Billy? Or did you hallucinate again and hear it talking to you?” Billy looked annoyed suddenly. “Mandy, I told you that my cereal talked to me.” Mandy continued to glare, waiting for Billy to process the rest of her statement. Billy blinked. He looked at the remote on the floor. “I’m tired of TV, Mandy. I miss doing crazy stuff with Grim!” Mandy’s glare softened, but not much. “Billy, I told you, we’re busy—but look,” Billy had started to look sad but lifted his eyes to Mandy’s, “how about when I finish my other homework we go see if there’s anything interesting to do with Grim? I have some art homework you can work on while I write my English paper.” Billy jumped up and nodded happily. Billy wasn’t too good at thinking, but his drawing skills were pretty good. Mandy wasn’t awful, but she felt like drawing was a waste of her time more than anything.

After about an hour Mandy closed her binder and put her books in her backpack. Billy had gotten a good start on her art project, so giving it that Mandy flare would be an easy job when she got home later that night. Billy had been wandering around in search of Grim while Mandy finished up her paper and when she called, he came running holding onto Grim’s sleeve.

“Billy!” The reaper shouted, “Where are you taking me? I was watching my stories!” “Come on, Griiim! We’re gonna go on an adventure. Maybe I’ll even die again!” Billy shouted in reply followed by a string of giggles as he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this, lemme know! I always loved these two and the show. :)


End file.
